The Darkness returns
by ShadowSaber331
Summary: Years after the defeat of Giratina,Luna and I are revered as heroes. But just because he's out of the picture,doesn't mean he's gone for good. Not only do I have to fight him AGAIN,but now I have to worry about him trying to take control of my mind...again. Sequel to "The Adventures of Blaze and and Luna". Contains mild Language,humor,action,and drama. R&R. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Relaxation

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,this is ShadowSaber here with the Sequel to my first fanfic. This time though I'm doing this with a fellow member by the name of Jeragua. Both of us will try to put our ideas into this story,and maybe accept some OC if we run out. So with that said,let's dive into the fun.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Years have passed since the battle against Giratina. Solarium is at peace,the guild is still running as efficiently as ever,and everything is as joyous and prosperous as...BOOM! well,so much for that idea.

"cough,cough,holy crap Reggie,I think you made something that more of an explosive than an energy booster." I said, "Sorry about that Blaze," said Reginald,or Reggie as I liked to call him, "I guess I must've added in the wrong ingredients." "cough,or the wrong amount of the right ingredients" said Luna,still trying to breath from that little lab accident. Now I'm you guys are wondering about the little Energy Booster I mentioned. Reggie has done some research on how the Pokémon in this guild can keep fighting without feeling tired,almost as if said Pokémon has an unlimited amount of stamina. Luna and I was against it,saying that it may have negative effects,but Reggie begged us to help him. After a while we gave in and now we're his lab assistants,at least until his little "energy booster" is complete. "You know,I liked it better as an explosive than as an energy booster anyway." I said, "at least I don't have to worry about having a heart attack afterwards from that mixture from hell." Luna started chuckling from that comment,have to admit,I can be a comedian sometimes when I'm not focused on my assignments. "Oh shut up," Reggie said, "At least I'm the one doing most of the work,what have you two been doing that was beneficial to this project?" "Oh,I don't know,like gathering the ingredients needed in uncharted and dangerous territory while you relax in your lab?" Luna answered. She's right,we have gotten a lot of ingredients from far away places,fighting Pokémon after Pokémon to even find them,so in a way we're the one working our asses off trying to finish this project. We had to find berries and seeds mostly:Oran berries from Monsoon Canyon,Sitrus berries from Mt. Gaia,Blast seeds from Crystal Chasm (beautiful place by the way,but I'll get to that later),and Quick seeds from Midnight Forest. "Add that with the fact that we had to fight our way to even reach them is enough to say that you got the easy part." I added. Reggie was about to say something until I said, "I'm gonna take a break. If you need something,I'll be in Dewott Park resting my muscles from the constant ass kickings I had to go through." With that,i exited the lab,leaving an awestruck Reggie with his beak still open from what I just told him.

Dewott Park was still as lovely as ever,and it's always the one place I go to when I want to relax and enjoy some peace and quiet...well,the peace mostly. It still has that fountain,the grass is still green,and the lake a few dozen feet away from the park entrance is still as clean as ever,thank you Suicune. The only other changes were that they added a playground for the younger Pokémon,smart move if you ask me,a Gazebo,and a statue of Team Fate,which now consists of Luna,Z and I. I sat down on my usual spot under the tree near the lake,trying to get a nap in before I go back to the guild. In few occasions though,the citizens of Solarium City would often ask me for autographs,spend some time with me,or even have a quick spar,all three of which I would humbly accept,not because we were famous,but because I wanted to enjoy life without having to fight for survival over and over,that and so I can take a break from rescuing Pokémon,retrieving lost items,and capturing Outlaws. While I was sleeping,a familiar peck on my right cheek woke me up. I looked at the direction of the source and saw Luna right next to me,looking like she just won the lottery. "You seem in a good mood after that explosive event." I said. Luna then sat down next to me and rested her head on my right shoulder "Sorry Blaze," she said, "I'm just excited about tomorrow." "What's happening tomorrow?" I asked,a bit confused about what tomorrow might be. "I'll give you a hint,it involves the both of us.." "Our anniversary?" I answered. Luna giggled from that response. "No silly," she said, "we'd have to be married for that to happen." The thought of that made the both of us blush._ Of course she has to mention the marriage part. I mean,true we've been a couple for a few years,but I'm not even sure she's ready for that first step yet. I know I sure as hell am not ready for such a commitment yet,and I'll bet my ass she's not ready herself._ To change the subject,I said, "Well,I know it's not the anniversary of Team Fate saving the world,that was two days ago." "Give up yet," she asked,which I replied with a nod, "It's the day when we became an exploration team." That I remember,it was when I save Luna from the Houndoom Trio,when I treated her wounds...and when she tried to kill me. I looked to my right and noticed that she's wearing my dad's Ranger bandana around her neck. "I see you still got my memento of my father," I told her. She was surprised when I mentioned the old thing,she was about to take it off when I said, "It's okay Luna,in fact he told me to give it to the girl I love." "aww,that's sweet of you," she said. With that she just gave me a quick peck on the lips before snuggling against me. "I'm just glad we found each other after all these years." she whispered.

We was about to rest the day away when Reggie decided to call us on our wrist comms. "Blaze,Luna,I think I found out what we're missing." We both groaned in unison from his little discovery. "The last time you said you found something,it ended in disaster," I told him. He had the look of confidence in his eyes. "This time I'm 100% sure this is the real deal," he continued, "There's a plant inside Arc Forest. Be careful though,it got it's name from the fact that it's filled with Electric types,hence the "Arc" part of the name,which is a term that describes a sustained discharge of electricity between two conduits." "Alright,we've been there before on one of our missions,we'll get it for ya," I told him, "By the way,what kind of plant are we finding again?" "I'll give you the picture of it when you arrive. Reginald,out." We both sighed. Looks like our break was over before we even got started. Didn't matter to us though,we needed to get stronger in case someone ends up trying to take over the world...even if it means being this Staravia's errand Ambipoms until his project comes to an end. "Ready Luna," I asked, "Ready Blaze," she answered,determined to get it over and done with. We both got our map out and used it to transport ourselves to Arc Forest,where we will try to obtain a certain plant he needs to complete his project,easier said than done if you ask me.

* * *

**Well,this might be a rocky start in my opinion. anyway Rate,Review,hold the flames**

**ShadowSaber,out**


	2. Chapter 2 Confliction

**Hey,ShadowSaber here,and I AM SO SORRY for leaving you hanging. First I was having Writer's Block for a bit,then there was my summer job,and...ugh,it's so chaotic in my brain. Anyway,here's chapter 2,happy reading**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon...but me and my collab partner did come up with the "SearingSteelship" idea**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

We managed to reach the 5th floor of Arc Forest,which by the way took us longer than we thought. It took us a long time to find the staircase in floors 1-3,and on the 4th floor we found it pretty early,only to be ambushed by a group of the Electrivire evolutionary line. As for the plant Reggie wanted us to find,he sent us a photo of it,which oddly enough looks like a sunflower. We thought this was gonna be an easy job,until he said it was on floor seven,and that it's guarded by a bunch of Emolgas,FREAKING EMOLGAS. On the outside,I was excited to test my skill,but inside,I really want to roast his ass. Luna looked like she didn't want to fight them,and who can blame her,she IS a fighting type after all,and an Emolga is an Electric type and a Flying type. I just hope they don't have any Flying type attacks,otherwise,we're so screwed. "Reggie better hope we don't survive this," I said, "otherwise I'm SO gonna burn his ass to dust." "Blaze,just calm down," said Luna,trying so hard to cool me down, "at least he warned us about a possible ambush beforehand,so we know what to expect once we find it." Leave it to Luna to come up with a bright side in any ordeal. I sighed,now knowing full well that it was a smart move on Reggie's part. "Still,it sucks that we have to go up against a bunch of Emolgas," I whined, "even more so since we can either be paralyzed from that Static ability,or get destroyed by Flying type attacks." Just the thought of that made us shutter a bit.

Reggie told us that the plants,Spark Flowers they're called,are found on floor seven,which means more walking for us,great. "Ugh,can we stop now,my feet are starting to feel sore." Luna whined. I stopped for a bit and found a crevice to rest in. "We'll take shelter in that crevice over there," I stated, "besides,my feet felt like I'm walking on a bed of nails as well." We let out a weak chuckle since we were tired. I walked over to Luna and picked her up,bridal style. "Uh,Blaze...don't you think it's a bit early for this?" she asked, "I mean,we're not even married yet." _Of course she would go that far._ I blushed from that little comment._ Marriage is something I really don't want to look forward too,since I'm afraid of being the worst husband...and father,if we go down that road. Alright Blaze,let's focus on getting the damned plant and get out while we can still breathe_. We entered the crevice and set our stuff down. Luna was resting near a wall,while I was at the entrance,coming up with a plan for when we fight the Emolgas. "Blaze,can you rub my feet?" asked Luna. I couldn't help but just give her an intense stare._ Oh sweet mother of Arceus,did she just ask me to rub her feet?_ "Pretty Please?" she said,giving me that "Puppy Dog" stare._ Of course she breaks out the puppy eyes,damn it all to hell...ugh,might as well,besides I need her to help out for when those Emolgas come out and kick our asses_. "Ok,I'll do it," I groaned, "but you will NOT mention this to anyone,got it?" She gave me a nod and I began to give her a foot message,which oddly enough doesn't seem as bad as I thought it was.

Night time came by,and from the looks of those clouds,it's gonna start raining anytime soon. I stood up from my spot near the entrance to look for some food to last us for...until the storm ends,if it ever beings. The search lasted a good fifteen minutes,but with the massive amount of food I found,it was worth it,and it was a good thing I finished because,as if it was scripted,it started raining. Now I don't know how the "Tail Flame" thing works,but I'm sure I'll die the same way as a Charmander's when their tail flame's out,but I sure as hell am not gonna test that theory. "Blaze,are you okay?" asked Luna, "you've sat near the entrance for a long time now,what's on your mind?" _Sometimes I wonder how she figured out what I'm doing._ "I'm just a bit worried," I told her,"about my dark powers going out of control." "Don't be Blaze," she said,trying to get me to feel at ease,"Darkrai and Z are both teaching you how to use it more effectively,so losing control over it is not gonna be an issue." "I'm just scared that Giratina might try to take over my body,since I do have his energy after all," I said,trying to fight the urge to burst into tears, "For years now I've been put on constant surveillance for when Giratina decides to use me as a scapegoat for his evil deeds. There have been moments that I went into my shadow form unwillingly,as if someone else had remote access to it,there were other times that I did enter my form willingly,but ended up fighting my allies instead of my enemies. If you end up being my next victim...I'll never forgive myself." My attempts to keep myself from crying failed completely as tears starting falling from my eyes. Luna noticed it and hugged me and kissed my cheek,hoping it would help make things better.,which oddly enough it only thing that I find rather confusing is that she stayed by my side even though I almost harmed her along with the other guildmembers."Why are you still with me," I asked, "you know I have Giratina's energy inside of me that's trying to control me,you know about the dozens of times I almost killed my allies when it happened,and you even know that I'll end up accidentally killing you on the spot if that event happens yet again...and yet you still stayed with me...why?" Luna looked me in the eyes and place her right paw on my cheek, "Because I love you,"she answered,"always have,and always will. I know you have struggled to keep him from killing all of us off before...but I know you're strong enough to resist,even when my life's on the line." She leaned forward and gave me a kiss,which...well,you know the drill. We disconnected our lips after ten seconds and came into eye contact. It was there that I noticed a look of faith in her eyes,faith,trust,and no pixie dust. "Thank you Luna," I whispered, "guess that was means we're even...since I did make you feel better about me being one of his little pawns." We both chuckled slightly while leaning in for another kiss,which lasted twice as long this time.

The storm was over,and the sun's high in the sky,which means it was time for us to get moving. I got up and gathered our items and equipment to place in our bag,which has a hell of a lot more space for something so small. Luna woke up as soon as our bag shrunk down in size,making it look more like a wallet than a bag. "Wow,have to hand it to Reggie," I said, "he sure knows how to make an awesome explorer bag...now if only his energy booster was this successful on the first take." Long story short,he tried to make it right three times before,the explosion that happened a while ago was his fourth. I heard Luna groan as she was stretching her body. "You know,you look pretty good as a Riolu Luna." I told her, "Well,you're pretty awesome yourself as a Monferno Blaze," she responed. We both laughed for a bit but then stopped when we saw we were next to the staircase the entire time. We automatically face-palmed just by noticing that. "Wow,we could've tried our luck with that one," said Luna, "which means we wouldn't have to rest." "True...but I guess Arceus wanted me to have some closure first about my dark self." I stated. Closure was something I really needed,especially since I was almost close to feeling depressed. I'm glad I met Luna when we were kids,I'm glad we found each other and formed an exploration team,and I'm very glad that she's around to pick me back up on my feet when I'm down. We went to the staircase and noticed that we're now in floor seven...and near the Spark Flower. "Uh...how did we skip floor six and end up here?" I asked, "Who cares," Luna responed, "Let's grab them and head back to the guild." _This was way too easy. Hmm:Spark Flower,check,Floor seven,check...oh sh-. _Just as I was finishing my thoughts,I suddenly got hit by an Electro Ball. The blast knocked me a few inches before I landed on my back. "AH..what the hell was...uh oh." I said. It was the Emolga ambush Reggie was talking about. Luna rushed over to me and helped me up. "Thanks," I said, "Keep your guard up,there are Emolgas around here." As if on cue,at least 7 Emolgas descended from the trees,with the eighth being the last to descend. "I take it you're the leader of this gang here?" asked Luna, "That's right," said the Emolga,a shiny to be percise, "The name's Nero,and you're trespassing in our territory." "We just came here to get the Spark Flower for a friend of ours," I told him,hoping he'd understand...which I'm sure he won't. "That plant's part of our turf," said Nero, "and nobody steals from our turf." Nero motioned his paw to give off the attack signal as we got to our fighting stances. This is gonna be one hell of a fight.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done. Again,so sorry for the delay,I'll try to get another one in a little earlier next time. Anyway,Rate,Review,and No Flames**

**Shadowsaber,out**


	3. Chapter 3 Choices

**Hey,ShadowSaber here,and this is one of those fics where an OC makes it's debute,well,one from my collab partner. Speaking of which,we'll be accepting OCs as well,since we may need a little bit of help. Also,a certain Fanfic author gave me some advice in my first fic...and based on the amount of positive reviews this person has gotten,I may be needing a lot of them. So expect a few...adjustments in this fanfic. Happy Reading ^^**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon,Nintendo does**

"Speech"

_Thought_

* * *

Nero motioned his paw up and his Emolga gang got into their positions,each one aiming for our blind spots._ Oh damn we're so screwed...unless,I think I got an idea._

"Any last words you two," he asked, "I got a few," I told him, "Hope you brought an umbrella,'cause there's gonna be a 100% chance of Draco Meteor!" I fired five

Draco Meteor shots into the sky,each splitting into eight shards. The forty different shard hit the Emolgas,even Nero. All of them fell out of the sky and landed around

Luna and I. "Wow,can't believe that worked," I said, "now,let's grab the plant and..." I stopped in mid sentence to hear the sound of rustling leaves from the

trees,then without warning,a barrage of Electro Balls rained down. Luna used Protect to shield us from the ongoing barrage,when it finally stopped,Luna dropped the

shield,only to be hit in the back by one. Luna fell flat on her face from the blast. I rushed to her as she was getting herself up. "You okay?" I asked,which she

answered with a nod. We both stood up and looked around,trying to find where the Emolgas are and when they will attack. "You know,you really pissed me off," said

Nero, "you shouldn't have done such a cheap shot,we gave you a chance to walk away unharmed,but now you've forced us to use lethal force." "Wow,like asking us if

we got any last words was a hint that you were gonna let us go," I retorted, "plus,eight against two,are you really that weak to the point where you have to rely on

your own group to bail your ass out? Pathetic!" I swear,I could feel his blood boil from my little remark. "That's it you little smartass," he screamed, "you want to

fight me one on one,fine,I'll show you just how strong I really am without my group." He then used Aerial Ace and was flying straight at me,but seeing that he was

gonna crash into the ground soon,I sidestepped away from my spot,only to see him crash into the ground where I was just standing. I really couldn't help but laugh it

was so funny,he crashed so hard his head was stuck in the ground.

Nero was struggling to get his head free for a good thirty seconds before he funny got it out. He turned towards me and saw that I was laughing like crazy. "Grr,ok

monkey boy,I'll give you something else to laugh about." he said,annoyed by my usual antics._ Of course he has to call me that...seriously,that name is starting to get _

_really annoying,really fast._ I was about to respond when he used was about to come into contact with me,but I was able to dodge it with the best of my ability.I

thought I got away from the attack,but it ricocheted off a stone and hit me on my left arm. I was pushed to the side a bit while I was airborne from the impact and it

redirected me to a nearby tree. I managed to use my Flamethrower to propel me away from it,but I was a bit late in terms of reaction. I was able to avoid collision

with it,but my right arm ended up being shattered from the force or the impact. Both of my arms are dead,and I can't move them,so I was in for one hell of a rough

landing. I turned my body around until my back was facing the forest floor below me,hoping it would at least delay my demise for a short time,which luckily it did at

the cost of my back being banged up from the rocks. Luna saw what happened and was about to use Quick Attack to rush to my aid,only to be stopped by two

Emolgas. "Don't even try it," one of them said, "This is between the boss and your friend here." said the other. I tried to get up so I can fight of Nero,but seeing as

though my body's smashed,I can't do much. I was about to give up,until I felt my shadow form ready to come out,_ Oh damn it,I can't use my shadow form,I'm afraid _

_I might kill everyone in the area...ever Luna._ I was struggling to keep it from activating,struggling to prevent history from repeating itself. I was winning,until I heard

his voice.

"Don't fight the darkness Blaze" said Giratina, "you have to use it to stay alive...unless you want to die in front of your little girlfriend over there." _SHUT THE HELL UP,_

I mentally screamed at him, _You'll just try to take control over me again and kill everyone in sight,what makes you think I should trust you._ "Good point," he

answered, "fine,I won't try to take control over your body...besides,both of us can't survive without the other anyway." He's right,without my body,Giratina will just

be a forgotten memory,and without Giratina's energy,I can't stay alive longer than three seconds. But I still wasn't gonna transform,even if it means dying in the

process.

Nero was walking towards me with bloodlust in his eyes. "You know,you really are pathetic as hell," he said, "you act like you're tough,like you're the head honcho of

the team,but in reality,you're just another weak little torchic." I was trying to stand up while he was rambling,hoping I could catch him off guard,but he fired a

Thunderbolt at me,which knocked me down on my back. "I'd stay down if I were you," he continued, "I might accidentally hit you in the head." He then stomped

down on my chest,hard to the point where I could hear my ribs snap. "BLAZE!" I heard Luna scream, she got past the two Emolgas that was holding her,but was then

blocked by two more, "Get out of my way," she demanded,though her voice cracked when she said it,my guess from sadness. "No can do my little Riolu," Emolga #3

said, "the boss will be done with him soon,so SIT BACK DOWN AND WATCH THE SHOW." With that,the two Emolgas each fired an Electro Ball,sending Luna back to

where she was before,afterwards Nero fired his Electro Ball and it hit me in the chest. I coughed up some blood as I was sitting myself up."Damnit Blaze,if you don't 

use your shadow form,we'll both be killed off!" Giratina screamed, _I don't care,I'd rather be dead than to transform,at least I'll be free from you._ "What about Luna,"

he asked, "Do you ever think about...scratch that,Do you even CARE if she get depressed or not?" "Blaze,transform so you can beat him," "You see,even she wants 

you to use it,she's just as worried about you as you are about her." "Please,I don't want to see you die again." I looked at Luna,who was crying her eyes out.

Giratina wants me to transform,Luna wants me to transform,but I just don't want to. "I'm not gonna transform Luna," I yelled, "not if it involves seeing everyone get

killed in the process." "But if you don't,you'll die," she screamed, "Don't you care about me?" "You know you want to Blaze," I heard him say, "NO I DON'T,SO SHUT

THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" After five seconds,i realized what I just did: I just screamed out my response to Giratina out into the open,I just hope she

doesn't take it the wrong way. "...f-fine Blaze,I'll leave you alone to die then you heartless bastard." Her voice was a mix of both sadness and hatred as she took out

the explorer badge raised it badge above her head. "I don't ever want to see you again,we're done" "NO WAIT," I pleaded,hoping that she would listen, "I didn't

mean..." I was too late. A column of light came down towards Luna,and after a short flash of light,she was gone. I felt nothing but despair and regret from what

happened. I lashed out at her when she was trying to help,when she was begging me to fight back...to turn into my shadow form,and because of the fact that I

released my frustration out on her,she broke up with me,and left me alone with the Emolga gang.

"Wow,that was entertaining," said Nero, "ah well,at least I can finish you off without someone crying tears of sorrow,it's annoying as hell in my opinion." This was the

end,I was about to get what I deserve. "any last words Blaze?" he asked."Please...make this quick and painless," I told him,tears streaming from my eyes, "I've

already lost everything,so there's no reason to keep living." "So be it," he said,charging up his Electro Ball. I closed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't see what was

coming to me,but opened them after I heard Nero screech in pain. What I was a normal Zangoose along with a Mienshao and a Greninja. "Blaze,you really are

pathetic,you know that?" said the Greninja, "Besides,we're not gonna let you die,I still haven't got a chance to spar with you again," said the Mienshao.

"Z...Mai...what are you doing here,I thought you were at the guild," I groaned. Z and Mei picked me up while the Zangoose was fighting Nero. "Who the hell are

you?" asked Nero, "and why did you interrupt my execution?" "My name is Blade," said the Zangoose,a male one from the sound of it's voice, "and I'm here to settle

an old score." Blade got into his fighting stance,ready to fight his nemesis once again. "Z,Mai,grab the Spark Flower and return to the guild," he ordered, "I'll stay

here and deal with our little nuisance" Mei took out her explorer badge and we were instantly sent back to the guild.

I gave Reggie the Spark Flower,but not before lighting his tail feathers on fire for sending us to our deaths. Z took me to the infirmary,only to be visited by Razor.

"So,how are you feeling?" he asked me, "Is that a rhetorical question?" I responded. Razor chuckled a bit before asking me what happened. I told him

everything,from us going through dozens of floors,how we ended up on floor seven from floor five,the Emolga ambush,Giratina communicating with me through my

mind...even what I did to Luna. "I'm sure she'll forgive you if you just told her what happened," he stated, "yeah,like telling Luna that I have a voice in my head will

make everything all peachy-keen," I said in a snarky tone. My attitude then shifted into a more depressive state. "They should've just left me to die out there," I

said,feeling guilty about what had happened, "Z,Mai...even that Blade character." Razor's eyes widened in shock, "Blade," he whispered, "what is it?" I asked,curious

to know why he reacted that way when I mentioned him, "It's nothing," he answered, "anyway,get some rest,you've had one hell of a day." As he was walking

toward the entrance,he stopped and said, "Arceus knows you didn't mean it,I'm sure he'll give you a chance to patch things up." With that said,he left,leaving me to

think about what to tell her when she comes in.

"Ugh,this sucks," I said out loud, "How am I gonna apologize to Luna...I don't even know if she wants to get back together with me after what I did." I was about to

cry from the thought of that regretful moment. "Maybe it would've been better if Nero had just killed me off without having to get a giant monologue out," I

continued, pulling my tail out of from underneath me. Have to hand it to the Pokémon here,they really know how to make non-flammable material on these beds.

"Well,always wanted to find out of I could die without my Tail Flame," I said as I grabbed my glass of water on the nightstand,which I admit was kinda too

convenient. As I was about to put the tip of my Tail inside,I heard a scream from the entrance, "NO,DON'T DO IT BLAZE!" I turned around to see who was yelling and

couldn't believe my eyes,the Pokémon who said that...was none other than Luna herself.

* * *

**Rate,Review,and No Flaming.**

**ShadowSaber,Out ^^**


End file.
